Perikian class
, interceptor |Length = 140.72 meters |Width = 221.76 meters |Height = 51.76 meters |Mass = 96,500 metric tons |Crew = 12 flight crew, 200+ troops |Maxspeed = 15,600 meters per second |Armaments = 6+ phased polaron beam weapons |}} The Perikian-class, or Interceptor-class, was a type of sublight interceptors deployed by the Bajoran Militia in the 24th century. By the early 25th century, this type was called Denorios-class, and rated a tier 6 interceptor, capable of traveling at warp, transwarp and quantum slipstream velocities. (ST:CCG: Deep Space Nine, ST:CCG: Second Edition; ) Service history In 2370, several Perikian-class vessels were acquired by the Alliance for Global Unity. Two of these vessels were used to pursue a Bajoran raider that was being piloted by Major Kira Nerys and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, and prevent them from reaching the Bajoran Provisional Government to reveal the truth behind the Alliance's coup d'etat. (ST:CCG: Deep Space Nine, ST:CCG: Second Edition; }}) In 2375, several Perikian-class vessels participated in the blockade surrounding Derna, with the aim of preventing the Romulans from arming the moon with plasma torpedoes. ( ) Technical specifications Constructed on Bajor, these interceptors were able to hold over 200 troops and were equipped with at least six phased polaron beam weapons. ( ; ST:CCG: Deep Space Nine) The interceptors were designed to operate in a planet's atmosphere as well as being operable in space, meaning that they were the primary vessels which were used to protect Bajor from unwelcome vessels. Because of their benefits, the Maquis also utilized Perikian-class vessels to protect their colonial interests. }}; ) By the early 25th century, the class was called Denorios-class and had been retrofitted with warp drives to allow patrols on both sides of the Bajoran wormhole, known to the Bajorans as Celestial Temple. Because they were gradually phased out of service, the Bajoran Militia made the vessel available to commanding officers of Federation Starfleet, the Klingon Defense Force and the Romulan Republic. Upgraded with quantum slipstream drive and the latest Alpha Quadrant Alliance and Bajoran technology, the interceptor-type was rated a tier 6 escort. Allied officers with a rank comparable to rear admiral, lower half or higher were eligible to command a Bajoran interceptor. An interceptor was equipped with mark X weaponry, the Voice of the Prophets experimental weapon, and a special console for the D.O.M.I.N.O. system. ( ) Livery In the 25th century, the design of the Denorios-class interceptor allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These were the Bajoran Type 1 and Type 2 options. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Denorios Bajoran Type 1.jpg|Bajoran Type 1 (brown) Denorios Bajoran Type 2.jpg|Bajoran Type 2 (grey) Denorios Reman.jpg|Reman shield Denorios Dominion.jpg|Jem'Hadar resilient shields Denorios Bajor.jpg|Bajoran shield Known vessels * * * *unnamed Appendices Connections References and notes External links * * de:Bajoranischer Abfangjäger Category:Starship classes Category:24th century starship classes Category:25th century starship classes Category:Bajoran starship classes Category:Interceptor classes Category:Escort classes Category:Perikian class starships